


Bengis

by Squrdoodle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, I saw a killing stalking version of this particular meme, M/M, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, Making Out, Oh uh happy new year, Yum, guys it may seem like a non-shitpost but it’s a fuckin shitpost, i was just staying up so I mean might as well write, i wasnt really writing this for the new year, idk y but I could imagine it with maxvid, lemme chuck ur bengis, slurplsurpslurpsludksoncishcnishndosndncn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squrdoodle/pseuds/Squrdoodle
Summary: Shit
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bengis

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year guys

Lips met, teeth clashed as the two males made out. David reached back, pulling up a pillow to prop his head up on. Max straddled the camp counselor, panting into the kiss. 

It was rare they had times like this, where they would just ravage each other as if it were the end of the world.

David moaned into the kiss as Max took charge, sucking on the older male’s lip before biting it softly. A gasp came after the moan, and Max’s tongue slipped in, swirling and dancing with the other’s tongue. He licked at every nook and cranny of David’s mouth.

A pair of hands went towards the camper’s ass, groping the clothed flesh, squeezing the cheeks softly. A soft moan slipped through Max’s lips, eyes fluttering shut. The counselor hooked his thumbs in the camper’s jeans, pulling them down slowly along with his briefs. Max shivered at the feeling of his sensitive member being exposed to the air. He broke the kiss to let out a soft whimper as he ground himself down on David’s clothed stomach.

Feeling Max’s need to get off, he held him by the hips and brought him up to sit right in front of his face, cock pressed to David’s lips.

“Your... your bengis...” David panted, “I can chuck it...”

Max furrowed his brows, “Me pingy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fuckin tired


End file.
